infinitefusionfandomcom-20200215-history
Legendary Pokémon
There are 25 legendaries that can be caught in this game. All of them except the Kanto legendary birds can only be obtained during the post-game (excluding randomized mode). Uncaught legendaries reappear after defeating the league. This page details the methods to obtain them. Warning: This page contains spoilers about the main story. Articuno During the Team Rocket event in Cinnabar Island, you are given a choice between the three legendary birds. If Articuno is selected, you will be given the Ice Pick, which allows you to enter the Seafoam Islands on route 20. Articuno can be encountered on the last floor. If another bird was chosen instead, you will be given the Ice Pick after getting the 8th gym badge and Articuno can be encountered in the same location. Zapdos During the Team Rocket event in Cinnabar Island, you are given a choice between the three legendary birds. If Zapdos is selected, you will be given the Power Plant Key, which allows you to enter the Power Plant on Route 9. Zapdos can be encountered at the end. If another bird was chosen instead, you will be given the Power Plant Key after getting the 8th gym badge and Zapdos can be encountered in the same location. Moltres During the Team Rocket event in Cinnabar Island, you are given a choice between the three legendary birds. If Moltres is selected, you will be given the Gas mask, which allows you to enter the Volcano in Cinnabar Island. Moltres can be encountered at the end. If another bird was chosen instead, you will be given the Gas Mask after getting the 8th gym badge and Moltres can be encountered in the same location. Mewtwo After beating the game, Professor Oak will ask you to go talk to his colleague, Professor Elm in New Bark Town. If you have obtained at least 2 Johto badges, Professor Elm will give you the Berserk Gene, which allows you to enter Cerulean Cave. Mewtwo is found at the very end. Mew Once you have obtained the HM for Dive, go to Vermillion City and Surf south of the Gym and you will find a Dive Spot. You will surface near a truck. Push the truck into the water to reveal Mew that was hiding underneath. Entei Entei can be encountered on the second floor of Victory Road. If it is defeated, it will start roaming around the Johto region. Raikou / Suicune Raikou and Suicune are fused together as Raicune when you encounter them. When you enter Violet City, you will encounter Eusine, who says he has been tracking a legendary Pokémon. Follow him to the Ruins of Alph and touch the stone tablets in the correct order to solve the puzzle. Raicune will start roaming around Johto. You can speak to a scientist in the ruins of Alph to obtain a tracker to track them more easily. Ho-Oh / Lugia Lugia and Ho-Oh are fused together as Ho-Gia when you encounter them. On Boon Island, one of the residents tells you about Navel Rock. After speaking to him, go to the sailor in the harbor and he will agree to take there. Climb to the top to encounter Ho-Gia. Celebi After completing 20 hotel quests, the man on the top floor of hotels will give you the GS Ball. Place it in the shrine in Ilex Forest to encounter Celebi. Groudon Find the Ruby, hidden in one of the hot springs at the Ember Spa. Then climb up Mt. Ember and enter the Ruby Chamber. Groudon is found at the very bottom. Kyogre Go to the Deep Ocean, South of Brine Road and use Dive on the diving spot. You need to go to the end of the underwater area to find the Sapphire. Once you have the Sapphire, find the Sapphire Cave, around the middle of the underwater area, to the right, and enter. You will find Kyogre in the middle of the room. Rayquaza Once you have encountered both Groudon and Kyogre, talk to one of the residents on Kin Island. Follow him to the harbor and he will take you to Sky Pillar. Use the bicycle to navigate to the top of the tower and encounter Rayquaza. Regigigas Starting from Chrono Island, make your way through the Water Labyrinth to the diving spot in the middle. Use Dive to enter the Sealed Chamber. Inside the chamber, you will find three baskets at each intersections of a triangle. You will need to place a Pokémon that is Rock/Ice-type, Rock/Steel-type, and Ice-Steel-type in the respective baskets (the type order does not matter). Doing so will unlock an entrance in the back of the room where you can encounter Regigigas. Dialga / Palkia / Giratina After catching Arceus, go back to see Mr. Pokémon on Route 30 with Arceus in your party. He will take you to the Sinjoh Ruins. Talk to Cynthia and go to enter the ruins. This will trigger a cutscene after which you will receive 3 eggs. The eggs contain Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Darkrai In Ecruteak City, there is a house with a boy who is having neverending nightmares. Enter the house between midnight and 1AM and sleep in the bed to be warped to New Moon Island. You will encounter Darkrai and be warped back right afterwards. Arceus After catching Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Entei, Raikou and Suicune, go to Eusine’s house in Cherrygrove city and show him the 6 legendary Pokémon. He will give you the Azure Flute. Use it to be warped to the Hall of Origin, where you will encounter Arceus at the top of the stairs. Genesect Go to the Rocket Warehouse on Chrono Island. You will come across two Team Plasma grunts. Follow them to the harbor and the sailor will take you to P2 Laboratory. Once you’re there, enter the building and defeat the three Plasma grunts. Enter the backroom to find a room with a vat in the middle. Interact with it to encounter Genesect. The various drives needed for Genesect’s signature move are found on the ground in the laboratory. Reshiram / Zekrom Reshiram and Zekrom are fused together as Reshirom when you encounter them. Go to the dance hall in Ecruteak City and fight all the Kimono girl, then speak to Alder. He will give you the Light Stone and the Dark Stone. Make your way to the top of the Bell Tower and interact with the bell to encounter Reshirom. Kyurem Have Zekrom or Reshiram in your party and head over to the Lake of Rage. Interact with the icy stone and the lake will freeze over. Navigate the ice puzzle and make your way to the center of the lake to find Kyurem.